Un bonbon à la menthe, peut être?
by Grande Troll
Summary: Série de petits one-shot sur Dumbledore à Poudlard... One shot 4: Un jour Dumbledore affronta une fille...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! L'idée m'est venu, ce matin et je me suis dis: pourquoi pas? Bref... Je vous laisse lire... Mais avant:

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling... Seul la caractère de la mère de Dumbledore (je supose qu'il en a eu une XD) et le garçon que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

Ps: Je dédis ce One-shot à Sword-Inu

**Un bonbon à la menthe, peut-être ?**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se tenait bien droit, sa valise fermement portée par un bras maigrichon, mais d'une force exceptionnelle. Il regardait le train à vapeur, tout neuf. Le Poudlard-Express. On disait que c'était le train le plus rapide qui soit. On disait qu'il dépassait les 70 km/h. Ce qui était très rapide. Mais on disait que grâce à la magie, le corps sorcier pouvait survivre à cette vitesse.

Le jeune sorcier le croyait volontiers. Il faisait confiance en la magie. Les élèves montés, observant le train à vapeur avec des têtes ahuries. Et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s'en amusé. Son frère cadet, d'un an plus jeune, se mit à geindre qu'il voulait avoir le droit monter dans le train lui aussi. Il eut celui de se taire, avec une gifle en solde. Madame Dumbledore était de mauvaise humeur. Quelle idée de les faire aller à Poudlard en train ? A son époque, tout était plus simple. On partait en grand convois de Poudre de Cheminée. Mais le ministère avait déclaré cette méthode trop dangereuse. D'autant plus pour les enfants de moldus. Les aurors passaient soi-disant des jours à effacer la mémoire de la population non sorcière, passablement choquée.

Madame Dumbledore était conciliante. Elle comprenait parfaitement que ces braves gens n'avaient pas que ça à faire. Mais tout de même ! Elle, elle était sorcière et son mari aussi. Pourquoi ne pas les faire venir par le réseau de cheminée, eux ? Plutôt que de devoir se lever aux aurores pour courir à la gare ? Elle avait son travail, elle aussi.

Elle embrassa son fils ainé, lui souhaita vite fait une bonne année. Et lui promis de lui écrire toute les semaines. Abelforth lui tira la langue en le traitant de chouchou. Albus lui aurait bien expliqué qu'il n'avait pas consciemment décidé de naître le premier, et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclaré que les sorciers iraient à Poudlard l'année de leur onze ans et non pas dix. D'ailleurs, aurait-ce été le cas, cela n'aurait rien changé, il aurait eu une année de plus. Il se contenta donc de faire remarquer qu'il quitterait le château un an avant lui. Abelforth cessa de pleurer.

Le jeune sorcier, bientôt élève de Poudlard, prit une profonde inspiration et, sans se retourner, monta dans le train. Une nouvelle vie commençait et il lui tardait de pratiquer la magie. Pour être sincère, il s'était déjà entrainé. C'était interdit mais après tout, il pouvait facilement faire croire que le sort avait été lancé par ses parents ou qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, ses pouvoirs se développant justes.

Il regarda autour de lui et se dirigea d'un pas assuré à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il en trouva finalement un. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon. De son âge sans doute. Il lisait un livre à la couverture rouge sombre. « Traité sur la Magie Noire ». Il regarda le garçon bizarrement. On lui avait toujours dis que la magie noir était interdite. Et dangereuse. C'est ce qu'il fit remarquer à son camarade qui leva sur lui un regard moqueur.

- Et alors ? Il faut connaître ce qu'on doit affronter, non ?

- Il y a pas de magie noir, à Poudlard !

- T'es vraiment bête toi ! Et à ton avis, comment ce fait-il qu'un train puisse dépasser le 50 km/h sans qu'on soit désintégré dans l'espace ? Et n'as-tu jamais entendu parler du monstre dans les cachots ? Et de la terrible Chambre des Secrets ?

Il voulu lui expliquer que le corps ne se désintégré pas pour mille et une raison physique. Il voulu le rassuré en lui disant que la moitié de ce que l'on disait sur Poudlard, c'était du n'importe quoi. Mais il songea qu'un peu de poésie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et que, sommes toute, lui non plus, ne connaissait pas Poudlard. Pas encore. Il eut un peu peur soudain. Peur qu'il cacha avec un petit sourire. De toute façon, vive l'aventure, non ?

Le train se mit en route. Il y eut un drôle de crachotements, des cris de terreur ou d'excitation. Albus regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse derrière la vitre. Il se tourna vers son camarade et mit sa main dans sa poche.

- Un bonbon à la menthe, peut-être ?

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Voilà... C'est cours mais bon... Un petit délire... Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, mais c'est vraiment pas sur... En espérant que vous avez aimé ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, j'ai pas eu trop d'écho mais, allez, soyons fou… Un passage de la deuxième année de notre petit Dumbledore. Il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'autre (à part le ton général XD).

Merci pour les deux reviews, pour un délire que je me tape, ca fait plaisir !

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf Landéric et la fille

Bonne lecture… !

_**Chapitre 2**_

Rien, il devait l'admettre, n'était plus ennuyeux que de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Enfin, peut-être y avait-il des choses pires. On pouvait pas dire que son expérience était sans limite dans le domaine de l'ennuyant. Il ne croyait effectivement pas à pas mal de légende sur Poudlard. Pour quelle raison, par exemple, cacherait-on un dragon dans les toilettes des filles ? C'était bien trop dangereux. Et une école n'était pas destiné à tuer, si ? De toute façon, peu lui importait à dire le vrai. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'aller dans les toilettes des filles. Il avait un minimum de décence. Et surtout, plus que le dragon, c'était la fille qu'il risquait d'y croiser qui l'inquiétait. Il était plus intelligent que la moyenne, certes. Mais face à une fille, il avait autant de connaissance qu'un épinard en cuisine. Et c'était là, son problème. Il avait bien remarqué, que depuis quelques mois, elles se comportaient… Etrangement. Pour dire le vrai, il entendait des gloussements chaque fois qu'il réussissait un sort ou donnait une réponse exacte. Il ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

Et puis… Les choses avaient empiré. A présent, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être entouré de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Et toutes ses charmantes camarades se battaient pour lui donner à manger, à boire. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ne pouvant pas manger et boire autant, se retrouvait à passer ses pauses à refuser.

Au départ, Landéric, son meilleur ami, jeune Serdaigle de deuxième année, avait trouvait cela particulièrement… Drôle. Pas lui. Lui ne comprenait pas. Et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. D'autant qu'il eut beau feuilleter tous les livres possible de la bibliothèque, rien ne put l'éclairer. La seule chose qu'il récolta fut un sourire amusé de la bibliothécaire qui lui demanda gentiment d'emprunter les livres et de ne pas les lire dans la salle.

- Pourquoi ?, avait-il alors demandé, profondément stupéfait.

- Parce que, si tu es le plus silencieux et sérieux des lecteurs, tes admiratrices sont plutôt… Dérangeantes.

Il n'avait pas plus compris, mais chercha tous les livres parlant de filles et d'admiratrices. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Aucuns livres n'expliquaient ce comportement. Et les choses s'aggravaient toujours. Comme si elles tenaient absolument à ce qu'il comprenne. Mais quoi ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas s'exprimer correctement ? N'avait-on pas inventé le langage pour cela, justement ?

Bientôt, il ne put aller nulle part sans entendre chuchotements, gloussements. Il finit par s'y habituer. Enfin, plus ou moins. Landéric se marrait parfois jaune. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire quoique ce soit ensemble paisiblement. Aller à la bibliothèque devenait un calvaire.

Et puis un jour, ce fut pire. Il était en train de lire un livre particulièrement délicat sur les potions quand il sentit une douce odeur. Odeur de miel. Et une voix… La plus belle qui soit. La plus délicate mélodie qui lui fut jamais donné d'entendre.

- Excuse-moi… Il n'y a plus de place et… Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Question des plus banals. Surtout ces temps-çi. Tout le monde tenait à s'asseoir avec lui. Enfin, toutes. Pourtant, là, c'était différent. Il releva la tête. C'était une fille de son année. Une Gryffondor. De sa classe. Rien de bien étrange. Et pourtant… Etait-ce parce que cette voix sublime était dépourvue de gloussements ? N'était pas gênée par des chuchotements ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle était si belle ? Toujours est-il que lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ne put s'empêcher de rougir brusquement. Les joues en feu, il articula un son bizarre. Un truc du genre : « Etgourfur ». Il se sentit stupide comme jamais. Lui avait-on lancé un sort ? Ca y ressemblait en tout cas.

Mais non. Impossible. Il était encore jeune, certes, mais si on l'avait ensorcelé, il s'en serait rendu compte. Il réessaya, les joues encore plus en feu, si c'était possible. « Oûyuvehûrien ». Non. Décidément, rien n'allait plus. Elle le regardait, l'air troublé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Oh non. Qu'elle reste. Il voulait qu'elle reste assisse à côté de lui. Il savait pas pourquoi. Mais il le voulait tant… Il chercha rapidement. Trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelques chose de plus simple. Quelques choses, et vite !

- Je… Euh…

Il lui fit un sourire. Un de ces sourires pétillants de malice, mais tellement crispé et timide… ! Il fouilla dans sa poche, comme s'il pouvait trouver une idée. Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un petit quelque chose de dur. Enrobé d'un papier. Il le prit et le tendit, son sourire se faisant plus confient.

- Un bonbon à la menthe, peut-être ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et les reviews. Cela fait plaisir de voir que vous en prenez à lire, autant que moi à l'écrire.

Il me semble que ce one-shot est un peu différent des autres, mais je voulais insister sur certain traits de Dumbledore qui le caractèriseront plus tard.

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, mis à par Landéric, Mona et un vieux sorcier…

Bonne lecture…

_**Chapitre 3**_

Rarement, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ne s'était pas sentit si impatient en attendant une date de week-end depuis longtemps. Non pas qu'il soit différent de ses camarades au point de ne pas les aimer, loin de là. Ces jours de repos, bien méritait pour un esprit aussi brillant que le sien, lui procurait autant de plaisir qu'à tout autres élèves. Mais ce samedi-là, promettait d'être le meilleur samedi passé depuis fort longtemps. Car ce samedi, lui, jeune sorcier comme on en voyait tant par le monde, allait, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, pouvoir visiter le milles fois célèbre village de Prés-au-lard.

Il est étrange de remarquer à quel point le temps s'écoule avec lenteur dès qu'il serait souhaitable pour tous qu'il se passe plus rapidement. Et quand on a treize ans, on a beau savoir que l'impatience ne mène à rien de bon, on ne peut s'empêcher de piaffer de rage en voyant combien les heures sont lentes. Et Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'avait que treize ans.

Au contraire de beaucoup de ses camardes qui furent particulièrement dissipés, au grand désespoir des professeurs de Poudlard, lui, fit preuve d'autant de sérieux, de tempérance et de bonne humeur qu'à l'habitude. Il savait qu'il devait au maximum calmer son impatience. Chaque épreuve de la vie était une expérience qui ferrait de lui ce qu'il serait plus tard. Il devait s'entrainer dès maintenant, par de petits défis à garder son sang-froid.

Le banquet d'Halloween clôturerait une journée qui s'annonçait déjà radieuse. Et Dumbledore, son meilleur ami Serdaigle Landéric et la si belle Mona avaient décidé de profiter de leur sortie et de la rendre inoubliable.

Dès cinq heures du matin, premiers debout avec quelques insomniaques, ils piaffaient d'impatience en attendant de pouvoir partir. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuné directement dans les cuisines : « Puisqu'ils avaient découvert comment y accéder, n'était-il pas normal qu'ils soient ainsi récompensés de leur effort ? ».

Et enfin, les portes du château s'ouvrirent et, eux trois les premiers, ils sortirent. Direction : Prés-au-Lard. Le village était immense, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être pour un simple village. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter un lieu réservé aux sorciers, étant lui-même d'une vielle famille. On aurait pu le considérer comme un sang-pur, s'il avait montré le moindre intérêt à ce détail. Quand il parlait de ses parents, il ne précisait jamais qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes sorcier, bien que la question ne se soit jamais posé. Tous le savaient et respectaient sa pudeur. On pensait souvent que c'était de la modestie, du respect vis-à-vis des fils et filles de moldus. Peu lui importait ce que l'on racontait sur lui. Il savait qu'il agissait par simple indifférence.

Il y avait des boutiques de tous genres, des bars, des restaurants. Ils commencèrent, comme tous les élèves, par flâner dans l'allée principale. Il y avait tant et tant à découvrir ! Ils remplirent leur sac de milles et unes friandises de tous genres : chocogrenouilles, cafards à croquer, souries de sucres, et les éternels d'Halloween : mains glacées fluorescentes à la citrouille.

Ils visitèrent aussi avec intérêt la Grande Librairie, qui devrait faire faillite bien des années plus tard pour être remplacé par un magasin de farces et attrapes. A croire que les élèves ne venaient pas à Prés-au-Lard pour travailler mais bel et bien pour se détendre.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était en train de feuilleter un livre particulièrement intéressant sur les Joncheruines. Ses amis l'avaient laissé pour sortir « prendre l'air ». Il savait que les Joncheruines n'existait pas, bien qu'il n'y eut pas mit sa main à couper. Après tout, les Moldus ne croyaient pas en leur existence. Il pouvait très bien y avoir des créatures insoupçonnées dans leur propre monde. Un sorcier qui doutait de la Magie prenait le risque de ne jamais en découvrir toute la splendeur.

Il était en train de lire en diagonal un passage particulièrement amusant, relatant comment un vieux bonhomme irritable avait du choisir entre admettre soit leur existence, soit sa propre folie.

- Il a d'ailleurs choisi d'aller se faire interner. Pauvre vieux, soupira tristement une voix dans son dos.

Dumbledore se retourna. Derrière lui, un petit sorcier aux yeux pétillants de malices lui souriait de ses rares dents. Le jeune Gryffondor comprit aussitôt que son interlocuteur était un habitué du lieu et de se genre de récit. Il referma le livre doucement.

- Vit-il encore ?

- Je crois bien que non. Il n'a jamais réussi à oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Alors un jour, il s'est enfuit et s'est fait attaquer par un Ronflak Cornu. Je regrette qu'il n'ait jamais voulu nous rejoindre, mes amis et moi. Il avait un véritable don pour trouver ces créatures si rares. Mais sans doute, je vous ennuis. Vous devez avoir des choses plus palpitante à faire que d'écouter un pauvre sorcier que tout le monde dit fou…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil plein d'espièglerie. Auquel le jeune Gryffondor répondit d'un sourire joyeux.

- Au contraire ! Je serais ravi de vous écouter me raconter toutes vos aventures !, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste, Que rêver de mieux pour le jour d'halloween ! Allons au bar d'à coté. Vous me raconterez tout ! Tout promis ? Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur pour peu…

- Oh ho ! Je vois que j'ai affaire à un petit curieux ? Et bien soit, mais pas trop longtemps. Je suis attendu pour ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard…

Le vieux fou paraissait aussi joyeux à l'idée de raconter ses aventures que le jeune sorcier l'était de les écouter. Ils rejoignirent au plus vite le bar, s'assirent, solennels. Alors que son compagnon cherchait comment commencer, un peu embarrassé : visiblement, il n'avait pas souvent rencontré des gens aussi enthousiaste face à ses récits que son interlocuteur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sortit de sa poche ses fameux bonbons.

- Un bonbon a la menthe, peut-être, proposa-t-il ?

C'est en dépliant doucement le papier vert que l'aventurier commença alors son récit…


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient, soudain, l'envie de reprendre cette petite fic… Mais voilà la 4ème année d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sentait son ventre se tordre et se crisper dans des mouvements incontrôlables. L'angoisse sourde ne le lâchait plus depuis que Mona lui avait donné rendez vous dans le parc pour la fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer que Mona avait changé. Ils s'étaient gentiment tournés autour pendant quelques mois, avant de devenir de bons amis. Ce n'était que depuis un petit mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Enfin, officiellement était un bien grand mot, puisqu'il ne fallait évidemment pas que les parents le sachent. Si, a quatorze ans, le jeune sorcier se sentait parfaitement disposé à entretenir une relation faite de rougissement, de chastes baisés, et de longues lettres romantiques, il n'était pas préparé à l'éventualité d'un mariage.

Il y avait de forte chance pour qu'un mariage arrangé soit d'ailleurs déjà depuis des années préparé pour lui, et que ses parents verraient d'un œil très réprobateur qu'il fricote avec une fille quelconque. Non pas que Mona fusse quelconque. Elle était jolie, même belle à vrai dire, et charmante, drôle, cultivée. Parfois, quand il la regardait rire, il sentait des picotements lui parcourir l'échine. Etait-ce pour autant cela, le merveilleux Amour tant et tant chanté, loué, décrit et écrit ?

Depuis quelques jours, pourtant, alors que tout semblait allé pour le mieux, Mona avait changé. Elle avait mis des heures avant de lire sa lettre et si longtemps pour y répondre qu'Albus attendait encore… Et puis elle avait passé plus de temps avec ses amies, dédaignant s'assoir à ses cotés pour les repas. Elle avait même décliné son offre de l'aider pour leur devoir de métamorphose !

Qu'est ce qui, diable, pouvait pousser la jeune fille à se comporter d'une aussi étrange façon ? Il avait fini par la harceler de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lui propose ce rendez-vous. Bien qu'ayant très peu d'expériences en la matière, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait douter que cela soit de mauvais augures.

Elle arriva finalement, accompagnée de ses deux meilleures amies. Elles s'arrêtèrent à distance, lui chuchotèrent des mots qu'il ne pût entendre, et Mona fini par s'approcher. Il se leva, mettant dans ce geste si quotidien toute la dignité et la noblesse dont il était capable. Il resta, la gorge nouée, incapable de lui offrir autre chose qu'un sourire tendu. Elle fuyait son regard, rougissait un peu, mais le rouge de ses joues n'évoquaient rien de plus éloignée que la chaste et plaisante gêne qu'elle lui témoignait lorsqu'il se montrait trop passionné.

Je… Tu as remarqué que j'étais… Hum… Plus… Euh… Distante.

Il aurait voulu répondre oui. Oui il avait remarqué oui. Mais sa gorge paraissait si obstrué qu'il était persuadé de ne pouvoir que produire un grognement étrange sans aucun rapport avec la langue anglaise. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, mouvement appartenant au langage corporelle, certes, plus animal, soit – son père ne lui disait-il pas si souvent de ne pas parler en hochant la tête comme un âne ? – mais qui dans le cas présent était le meilleur moyen de répondre sans se ridiculiser.

Je … Tu es quelqu'un de bien et… Ce n'est pas contre toi… mais… Tu sais Landéric il… humm… Il… Enfin… Il est très beau.

Souvent, on lui disait qu'il était particulièrement intelligent et que son cerveau avait des capacités supérieures à celui de beaucoup d'autres. Là, pourtant, il devait être défaillant. Le jeune sorcier avait beau lui demandé de tourner à plein régime, il était manifestement incapable de décoder le message que tentait désespérément de lui faire passer Mona.

Il décida de ne pas gaspiller inutilement son énergie et l'employa plutôt à former une phrase complète et bien articulée.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

De nouveau Mona rougit, puis, d'un geste rapide, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Je préfère être avec Landéric, maintenant.

Il était resté, glacé, incapable de penser ou de bouger. Mona et ses amies étaient parties. Mona et Landéric. Landéric était son ami. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Sans lui en parler avant ? Il aurait voulu le défier dans un duel, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu le trouver… Et donc réfléchir, marcher, agir. Hors, toutes capacités à agir semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il était plus beau que Landéric, plus intelligent, plus riche. Jamais Landéric ne pourrait lui écrire d'aussi belles lettres.

Il songea alors à tous les romans, tous les poèmes, qu'il avait pu lire sur l'Amour. Il pense à la douleur qui aurait dû l'assaillir. A la violence du choc. A l'envi de mourir. A la rage. L'envi de tuer. Au manque brûlant. Au désespoir. A l'alcool. A la chute en enfer. Aux bars. A la prison. Et, finalement, à la mort, dans un hospice, misérablement seul et malheureux.

Il songe à tous ces sentiments exacerbé qui fleurissent dans la littérature amoureuse, et il a soudain envi de rire. Il n'y a rien de tout cela. Oh, il y a l'orgueil, la blessure d'amour propre, le sentiment de trahison, et un peu de solitude. De là à perdre goût à la vie ? De là à faire une croix sur le merveilleux destin qui l'attend ? Allons bon ! Il faudrait plus qu'une Mona, aussi belle soit-elle, pour le faire plongé dans les affres de l'amour.

Alors, il secoue sa fierté froissé, rappelle à l'ordre son triste cœur, défie un peu Cupidon d'un sourire moqueur, et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle, parce que première rupture ou pas, a dix-neuf heurs, il a faim.

Et, lorsqu'il voit à la table, Mona et Landéric assit cote à coté, lorsqu'il voit le sourire heureux et si fier de son ami alors que la jeune fille rougit en lui lançant des regards de biches pas du tout effarouchées, lorsqu'il va s'installer en face d'eux et que le serdaigle ne lui adresse pas un regard, trop occupé à roucouler, lorsque, d'un mouvement furieux, il enfonce sa main dans sa poche, sentant le bois de sa baguette, il lui faut toute sa métrise pour détourner ses doigts et attraper le bout de papier froissé.

Alors, il se bricole un sourire et, faisant jaillir la friandise de sa robe de sorcier avec une bonne humeur des plus feintes, il propose à la cantonade :

Quelqu'un veut un bonbon à la menthe ?


End file.
